Torn Apart
by DeathSprite
Summary: Sequel to Nefarious Scheme. What happens when Brad finds out? NC-17 for later chapters. Angst, NCS
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Um... In order to read this, I hope you have first read my other story, "Nefarious Scheme." This is a sequel, so there's a lot of pertinent information in there. This story involves an original character, who I hope to bring back. Yay angst!   
  
"Get out."   
The sharp slap was followed by a resounding thud as Schuldich was knocked out of the bed.  
"Brad --"  
"Get out!"  
Schuldich stumbled to his feet. "Bradley, what --"  
Crawford grasped the German's chin roughly. His eyes were ablaze with fury as he spoke, his voice a low growl.   
"Get your stinking, lying, treacherous body out of my bed and into the street where a whore like you belongs." He let Schuldich go, flinging him across the room.  
Schuldich's sleep-addled brain, coupled with the sudden awakening and pain, left him confused.  
"I don't understand..."  
"Don't play innocent with me, Schuldig," Crawford sneered, emphasizing the German word. "You've lied to me. You manipulated me for your own pleasure."  
He turned around. Schuldich had gone pale as realization sunk in. "But no more! Your treachery has outdone you, Mastermind."   
Schuldich swallowed. "Bradley, please." His voice was barely audible. "I may have lied to begin with, but other than that single lie, I meant what I said. All of it." His hand turned the doorknob. "If you don't want it, I'll leave."  
The door closed behind the telepath with a quiet *snickt,* leaving Crawford alone to curse him and the darkness.  
*I don't suppose you had any part in this,* Schuldich muttered to Nagi as he passed his room.  
*Wha --?* Nagi was asleep.  
Schuldich rummaged through his room, dressing hurridly. *Bradley found out. I don't know how he fucking did it, but he knows.* With a sharp click, he pulled back the clip of his gun, making sure it was fully loaded, then shoved it back in place.  
Nagi stood in his door. "Schu, you're not gonna..."  
Schuldich smiled sadly. "No, I"m not going to shoot the bastard. Though he deserves it for not trusting me.  
"I'm just leaving." Pulling out a credit card, he showed it to Nagi. "I'll be using this card. Don't let Bradley track it."  
"Where are you going?"  
Schuldich smiled slightly as he brushed by Nagi on the way out the door.  
"I'll tell you when I find out."  
He walked through the darkened park, a silent shadow, leaving no trace of his passing. The dewy grass sprung up beneath his step, dampening the hem of his pants. The light seemed to avoid him, leaving him to flee in silence.  
*What am I doing?!* Schuldich thought furiously. *When I started this, what was I looking for? When did I begin to mean what I said?*  
He wasn't prepared for this. He'd thought Bradley would never find out about his deception. He'd certainly never thought that he'd leave in the middle of the night, after a fight, and with no warning.  
He shook his head, then ducked to escape a branch as he entered a slightly forested area.  
He slumped against a tree, keeping himself upright by slinging an arm around a branch over his head.  
He sighed, looking back at the field, lit an eerie grey by moonlight. He hadn't felt this unsure since...  
He pulled his mind off the self-destructive train of thought. He wasn't called Mastermind for nothing. He could make this work.  
Just as soon as he found some place to sleep and lick his wounds. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he?"  
Nagi didn't look up. "Why would you care?" He asked, his voice flat.   
"That bastard is my responsibility, and I don't want him running loose."  
Nagi turned his attention back to Farfarello, who was busy with the blender and some carrots.  
"Hurting Schuldich hurts God!" the madman crowed gleefully.  
Bradley stared at the pulverized orange mush churning in the blender.  
"Schuldich hurts everyone."  
"And Bradley hurts Schuldich," Nagi countered, in a voice so low it could barely be heard over the whirring of the blender.  
Crawford turned on his heel and left, his face unreadable.  
Crawford startled as the phone rang. He'd made practically no progress all day. He'd considered leaving early, but that would mean admitting the effect Schuldich's leaving had had on him.  
"Crawford."  
"Hello, Oracle. Be advised to retrieve your new member, Schweigen, at Tokyo International. He will be replacing Schuldich as the new Mastermind. 9:00, gate 38-C."  
The scrambled voice hung up. No doubt all records of the call were being erased even as he stood. In order to reach Tokyo International on time, he'd have to leave right away. Estet planned everything perfectly.  
Crawford arrived a gate 38-C just as the passengers began to disembark. A man of about 30 detached himself from the crowd and approached Crawford.  
"Oracle. I am Mastermind." He extended his hand.  
Crawford shook his hand, analyzing the newcomer cautiously. He had golden hair, pulled back in a low ponytail that went halfway down his shoulder blades. He had blue eyes that exuded self-confidence. He was well-built, almost as tall as Crawford. His complexion matched that of a native of Germany.  
Crawford let go of his hand.   
"Do you have any bags?"  
"Just this." He raised his briefcase slightly.  
"Then we'll be on our way." Crawford strode ahead, pushing through the crowd. How had Estet found out about Schuldich's departure? Unless he himself had told them, there was no way they should have found out.  
The car ride passed in relative silence, the only conversation being Crawford explaining the ground rules of Schwarz to Schweigen. Most of the rules pertained to Farfarello.  
"Hello, Nagi," Crawford said as they entered the apartment.  
"Hello Crawford. Who's that?" Nagi stared coldly at the newcomer.  
"This is Schweigen, Schuldich's replacement."  
Nagi's expression changed to incredulousness. "What? Schu's only been gone half a day and you've already picked up a replacement? I can't believe you, Crawford! I thought that maybe you had some faith in Schuldich --"  
"I have no reason whatsoever to have faith in that liar. And Estet sent him, so send your complaints to them."  
Schweigen smiled, setting down his briefcase.  
"Ah, Schuldich. That explains a lot." He turned to Crawford, a malicious smile on his face. "I could smell him all over you."  
Crawford's eyes widened in agonizing pain as his mental shields started being torn away, melting like hot butter.  
Schuldich's eyes shot open in fear. Waves of pain were flowing through his weak mental link to Bradley.  
*...no...*  
Then Schuldich found what Bradley was fighting. He closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth.  
*Getoutgetoutleavemealonegetoutgetout...*  
Crawford gasped as he felt something bolster his failing shields, violently rejecting Schweigen, ejecting him from his mind. For a moment it seemed familiar...  
Crawford stood straight.  
"Don't... you... EVER... do that... again. You even TRY to touch my mind one more time, and you die." He glared at the smirking blond. "Do you understand?"  
"He's got his claws in you deep, oh great leader." Was the reply. "I think I would like to go to my room now." He picked up his suitcase.  
"You won't be staying long enough to need one. Farfarello, show him the couch."  
The psychotic stood. "You hurt God," he said contentedly.  
"Yes," Schweigen replied lowly as he exited the room. "I do."  
Nagi watched with concern as Crawford collapsed onto a chair. Taking off his glasses, he pressed his palms to his eyes.  
"Oh god... he's probably stronger than Schuldich."  
"He'd have to be, to do that without dropping his own defenses." Nagi replied quietly, placing some aspirin and water on the table next to his leader.   
"What happened?"  
Crawford took the aspirin gratefully, foregoing the water.   
"I don't know. One moment, he was slashing through my mental shields almost as if they weren't there, when I felt something... else... there, throwing up my shields like lightning, throwing Schweigen out like he was the plague."  
"What was it?"  
"I don't know. But for a moment, it felt like Schuldig..." Crawford trailed off, his eyes becoming unfocussed as he tried to remember.  
Nagi was surprised. This was the first time since the fight that he'd heard the American say his lover's name with anything approaching decency. That tone...  
As if realizing the direction his thoughts were taking, Crawford stood, his expression neutral once more.  
"I'm going to bed. Make sure Farfarello gets locked away safely."  
Nagi watched his leader leave, his footfalls heavy with fatigue.  
*He still misses him.* he realized. 


	3. Chapter 3

Schuldich sighed shakily. He hadn't slept since his abrupt awakening the previous night. He'd been almost nodding off in a coffee shop, when he'd been scared into wakefulness by Bradley and --  
He shuddered. No. There was no way HE was here. Determined to keep his thoughts away from the dangerous stretch of memory called his past, he slid off the barstool and stepped into the orgy of people, all of them pressing against each other as they thrusted and pivoted in a vague semblance of dancing to the heavy music blasting in his ears.  
Normally when he came to a club like this, he'd come as much for the amusement of dipping through people's minds as for the alcohol.  
But tonight he just wanted to lose himself. To let his mind flow free in the smoke-filled room. To lose himself in the maddening crush of bodies, twisting and gyrating to the music, listening now not to the thoughts but the words.  
He managed to lose himself rather well, dancing mindlessly as he listened to varying songs about love, death, and sex.  
Then it hit him. He didn't recognize the song; it was one of the few songs they were playing in English.  
//I know I should have told you.  
But I was so afraid you'd leave.  
And now there's nothing left to say.  
Well nothing you'd believe.//  
He gasped, a feeling of claustrophobia overwhelming him as the words hit too close to home. He had to get out of the crowd.  
//I never meant to hurt you with  
the things I couldn't say.  
I promise you tomorrow while  
denying you today.//  
He tried to fight his way through the sea of dancers, who were mere minutes ago such a comfort. Now they closed in on him, cutting him off from sanity.  
//These lies have torn my world apart.  
These lies have torn my world apart.  
These lies have torn my world apart.//  
He dimly noticed that his agitation was beginning to seep into the crowd. A small scuffle was breaking out near the bar, and there were numerous scowling faces. He didn't care. He had to get away from the words confronting him.  
//A darkness grows inside me in fading shades of grey.  
All the colors in the world are slowly sucked away.  
I'm sinking ever deeper to a place that's cold and black.  
I can't believe I've lost you and you're never coming back.//  
He wanted to scream. He could barely move as he struggled towards an escape. He didn't want -- He didn't want --  
//These lies have torn my world apart.  
These lies have torn my world apart.  
These lies have torn my world apart.//  
He neared the edge of the pulsing mass of people and paused, trying to calm himself. *They're just words. Just an angry song by angry teens. No truth.*  
But he couldn't shut out the words, couldn't convince himself that they were just words.  
//Soon the night will take me and save me from my pain.  
Cloak me in cold darkness and help me lose your name...//  
There. The exit was just ahead. He stumbled through the doors into the cool night air, the words //these lies have torn my world apart// still echoing in his head.  
He gasped in draughts of the crisp night air, much cleaner than the smoky haze inside the club. He shuddered. He was never coming to that club again.  
He stumbled a little, then straightened, trotting down the street, looking for a hotel to spend the night.  
*Who can say, Bradley?* he thought quietly as he waited for a light to change. He pulled his coat tighter around him, suddenly cold. *Who knows what would have happened if I'd told you earlier? I didn't want to lie. I don't want to be like --*  
He paid for the room with shaky fingers, and nearly dropped the room key as he inserted it in the door.  
*No. He's not here.* He asserted to himself as still-trembling hands shed his clothes as he stepped into the shower.  
Aren't I, though?Oh, but I am.Your beloved Bradley brought me here himself.You're one to talk, mein schuldiger Junge.You thought you could hide from me, mein schuldiges kleines Kind.Don't you DARE contradict me, meine hure. Your running away will only make this worse, you know. I'm going to have to REALLY hurt you this time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Schuldich winced as the sunlight made its way across the floor to pry at his eyelids. Slowly, he opened them, bringing a hand up to protect his eyes from the light.  
He was lying in the still-running shower, the water now cold. He stood, turning off the water. He had fallen across the drain at some point, and the water had filled up over the lip of the shower to flood the bathroom. He sloshed his way through the inch or two of water to the door.  
Stopping at the mirror, he winced at his reflection. His hair was matted and tangled. His ear was tender and still red. Scratch marks and a couple bruises decorated his torso.  
He'd gotten off lucky. He'd had much worse from Schweigen. Estet had been a welcome haven compared to the dominating telepath.  
He walked back to the bed, and collapsed on it, rolling up in the sheets. He was cold and ready to cry.  
*How the fuck did I become so stupid as to fall in with that bastard?* He wondered miserably. He remembered the blond, perfect seduction to a young, na•ve, fledgling telepath. *Who better to trust than someone named after the one thing you crave?* he reflected. The seduction had turned to pain quickly. Being whisked away by Estet agents was an easy out. It had been easy for them to train him. When they first interrogated him, all he could say was 'Ich bin schuldig.'  
And now look at him. He was a shivering, quaking mass of fear the moment Schweigen returned.  
*How did Bradley know about Schweigen? Why? Why...* Schuldich thought desperately. As far as he knew, Bradley had known nothing of his life before Estet.  
He was miserable. All this reminiscing wasn't helping either. And as he was too sore to go out and get drunk, he opted for the next best thing and let sleep overtake him.  
Nagi scowled at the new telepath, who wore a very self-satisfied smile on his face. He had many of the same traits as Schuldich -- especially the sly wit and the smugness, but on the redhead they were not the only things there. He trusted Schuldich. And he didn't trust Schweigen further than he could throw him -- without his powers.  
A wise decision, young one. 


	5. Chapter 5

Schuldich opened his eyes blearily as the knocking on his door finally registered.  
*Must be a maid to clean up,* he thought as he shuffled over to open the door.  
He staggered back in surprise. Schweigen closed the door, and advanced upon the rapidly panicking German, laughing.  
"I told you you couldn't get away, mein Schuldig." He backed the redhead up so that he fell backwards onto the bed, and pinned him there, one arm on either side of him.  
"Let me go!" said the younger man, trembling.  
"Nein. Why would I want to let go of such a precious treasure?" he smirked, running a possessive finger lightly down the side of the redhead's face, tracing an invisible scar.  
"You look a lot healthier than the last time I saw you. I was hoping the scar would stay." His hands moved lower, and his eyes narrowed.  
"And I'd certainly like to know how you came to whore for that tightassed American."  
"I'm not --" Schuldich's reply was cut off as Schweigen lifted a hand again to press against his throat.  
*I'm not a whore!*  
A whore sleeping on a bed of lies.You're mine.Yes...Crying? My, and here I'd thought you'd grown in the years we'd spent apart.No escape. No escape.My guilty one. 


	6. Chapter 6

Schuldich's recovery was slow yet steady. He remained unconscious for nearly a week before finally coming around.  
A change seemed to come over the normally outspoken man. He made no effort to get well, simply lying in bed. He rarely talked to Nagi, and wouldn't acknowledge Crawford at all. He wouldn't talk at all about what had happened between Schweigen and him.  
Crawford was getting anxious, though he didn't let it show. He was feeling more and more confused about Schuldich, but couldn't manage to confront him.  
(Can I really blame him!? Does it even matter? Schuldich...) His thoughts drifted once again to his lover. The love in his eyes as he lay, chest heaving, underneath him, and the fear in his eyes when he lay trapped under Schweigen.  
(Schuldich...)  
He moved outside and leaned slightly against the balcony railing. Tokyo spread out below him, silent from the distance. A slight breeze stirred his hair slightly, cooling him. He sighed, took a last look outside, then went in.  
His footsteps fell lightly as he treaded down the hallway. Silently, he pushed open the door, letting a small amount of light fall onto the bed where Schuldich lay asleep.  
The younger man looked peaceful as he slept. No trace of the fear that was present during the day marred his face. He looked totally relaxed, not at all like the person Crawford knew him to be.  
Quietly, he crept forward to kneel over Schuldich. Gently, he let his hand glide through the sleek strands of orange hair. In the three months they had been together, he knew that Schuldich was especially proud of his hair.  
(Schuldich, I've made a mistake, haven't I? You weren't doing this to hurt me. Why didn't I trust you? I'm sorry. This is all my fault.)  
Slowly, he stood, dropped a light kiss on the sleeper's forehead, and left silently as he had come, closing the door behind him.  
"Schu!" Nagi's pleasantly surprised tone caused Crawford to look up.  
Schuldich stood awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen.  
"Hello..." he said softly, his voice still hoarse. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pajamas nervously.  
Crawford watched him wordlessly as he entered the kitchen and leaned against the fridge. He said nothing, still, as Schuldich's eyes bored into the back of his head.  
Finally, Nagi got fed up with the silence. Grabbing Farfarello, he announced, "We're going out to feed the pigeons." Farf snatched a bag of rice, and the two headed out, leaving Crawford and Schuldich alone.  
The tension in the air was palpable. Schuldich stood, uncomfortable in the close silence. He spoke softly.  
"Bradley, I'm sorry."  
Crawford looked at him, taking in the pain and fear on Schuldich's face.  
"You don't need to apologize. This was entirely my fault." Schuldich refused to look him in the eye.  
"No, its my fault. I'm guilty of enough already without lying to you --"  
Crawford grabbed his arm. Schuldich flinched minutely, causing Crawford to draw back, but he kept his hand resting lightly on Schuldich's.  
"Don't say that. Schweigen was a bastard, and had no right to say such things." He paused.  
"And I had no right to say what I said. I made a big mistake. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. And I threw it away in a single moment of fear."  
Schuldich gazed at him, then ducked his head. "Bradley, you've hurt me. I never thought you wouldn't trust me. But I need you. I can't..." He trailed off before his voice caught. He took a deep breath and started again.  
"It was my choice to leave. You came after me. After I'd hurt you like that... I think right now I need you." Schuldich lowered his eyes.  
He looked so much different from the brash young man Crawford was used to. His vulnerability showed.  
Gently, Crawford drew Schuldich to him, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Schuldich returned the kiss eagerly, and with a tinge of desperation. He pressed himself even closer to Crawford, locking his hands together behind his head. He thrust his tongue into the American's mouth.  
Pulling away, he murmured, "If you can forgive me, I can forgive you."  
"There's nothing to forgive." Crawford said, letting his hands drift under Schuldich's shirt. Schuldich was planted firmly on his lap, legs locked around Crawford's waist.  
Crawford unbuttoned Schuldich's shirt slowly, and Schuldich moaned eagerly as his tongue sought out a nipple, suckling it and stroking it to hardness.  
Bradley let one hand stray down to cup the German's ass, using the leverage to thrust his erection harder against Schuldich's.  
Schuldich closed his eyes in pleasure as he lay back against the couch, the warm presence of Bradley above him. He opened his eyes again, and lost himself in the heat in Brad's eyes.  
He gasped loudly then, as the American took his hardened length into his mouth, enveloping him in a warm velvet heaven.  
Bradley stroked him slowly, letting his tongue play casually up and down the shaft, the friction driving Schuldich crazy. He grazed his teeth lightly up and down, then nipped lightly at the base of his erection. He sucked on Schuldich's manhood, his pressure increasing with his lover's excited moans.  
"Haa... Brad..." Schuldich panted eagerly, trying not to thrust his hips to the maddening pulse Bradley was sending through him.  
He screamed in pleasure as Bradley came down hard on his weeping erection a final time. The heat and the pleasure was so good -- it swept over him in a wave of ecstasy as he came, spilling his hot seed into his lover's mouth, and collapsing back onto the couch, his breath still shuddery as tiny aftershocks passed through him.  
Schuldich didn't look up from his cloudy heaven as Bradley picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He nuzzled the American's jaw, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.  
He barely opened his eyes as Bradley carried him into the bedroom. He heard him slowly shed his jacket & shoes, and join him in the bed.  
Bradley's arms closed around him, and he curled closer to his lover, safe at last in his arms. 


End file.
